Time: Helping Hands
by conniejaneway
Summary: A continuation of my story "Time" chapter 12 is rated M. The rest of the story probably a K.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is a sequel to my story 'Time' if you haven't already read it you probably should for this one to make sense. Hope you enjoy. I would love some feedback. C.J xxx**_

"Hi beautiful..." Murmured Jacob stepping up behind Connie. "...how's our little girl doing?" He asked smoothing his hands over her ever so slightly swollen abdomen.

"She's fine...just like she was an hour ago... and the hour before that...I hope I'm not going to get this for the next six months." Grinned Connie as she turned around to face him.

"Its quite possible..." Joked Jacob. "...I'm sorry...I just can't wait for the scan this afternoon...to see how much she's changed in seven weeks since...you know...our 'holiday'..." Connie raised her eyebrow at him waiting for the real reason. "Ok...Ok...I can't wait to tell everyone." He chuckled.

"That's more like it..." Smiled Connie. "...go get some work done...the time will go quicker." She said placing a quick kiss on his lips before heading into resus.

It had been six weeks since Connie and Jacob's 'holiday' on board Voyager, since they'd walked away from the most unbelievable experience they would ever have. They very rarely spoke of their time with Kathryn and Chakotay knowing the reaction they would get if anyone ever learnt of their adventure.

Jacob had moved in with Connie straight after their return, people knew they were together but not about the little girl she carried, today after their first official scan they were going to come clean.

Connie sighed as she looked at her watch again, she had been shuffling paperwork for the last hour and time was passing slowly.

Hearing a knock at the door she looked up to see Jacob letting himself in. "Hey." He greeted her.

"Its not time yet." Connie chuckled at his eagerness.

"Rita sent me on my break...apparently deserve one." Bragged Jacob.

"You mean you've actually been working." Teased Connie getting up from her desk to join him on the sofa. "Not long to wait now."

"Two hours fifteen minutes...I just checked." Admitted Jacob with a chuckle.

"I can't believe have excited I am..." said Connie leaning into Jacob's side. "...I mean we already know it's a girl and we've already seen her on a better image then we'll get today but...I don't know...it's just official."

"I know what you mean..." agreed Jacob. "Do you ever think about them?"

"All the time...do you think Chakotay and Kathryn ever sorted themselves out?" Wondered Connie.

"Technically they haven't been born yet sooo..." Jacob thought for a moment. "...they must exist somewhere out there though, for us to have met them...I don't know...I can't get my head round it."

"I miss them both..." said Connie.

Holding her closer Jacob nodded. "Yeah...me to."

"I should get back to work...I've got loads of paperwork to get through...I'm hoping to leave at a reasonable hour tonight so my boyfriend can cook me a lovely meal." Tried Connie, giving Jacob a sweet smile.

"Is that right..." smirked Jacob. "...and does this boyfriend of yours get a say in the matter?" He asked letting Connie move out of his embrace.

"Sure...of cause he does...he can cook or sleep on the sofa!" Said Connie kissing his cheek.

"Doesn't sound like a choice to me." Grumbled Jacob as he watched her drop down in the chair, pick up her pen and start to write. "...Connie?"

"Hmmm?" She answered, already completely distracted by her work.

"I love you sweet cheeks." He told her sincerely.

Connie looked up giving him a bright smile. "I love you too muscles..." she replied. "I'll see you in a couple of hours."

With that Jacob left to get back to work.

Pulling the curtain around the cubicle he'd just left, Jacob stopped in his tracks. Across the E.D he could see Connie stood waiting, wearing her long blue coat arms folded and handbag slung over her shoulder.

"Erm...Rita?" Asked Jacob looking to his left.

"Yes Jacob?" She answered not missing who had caught his attention.

"My shifts finished...I have an appointment..." Jacob's words trailed off.

"Get yourself off then...don't keep her waiting." Smirked Rita heading back to work.

Jacob sauntered over to Connie. "So sweet cheeks...you ready?" He asked cheerfully.

"Oh yes...come on." Smiled Connie taking his had as they walked through reception and up the stairs.

"We get get to come back down...right?" Jacob pleaded. "Your not going to make me wait till tomorrow...right?"

"We can come straight back down, yes..." Connie squeezed his hand. "...I'm looking forward to seeing the shock on all their faces."


	2. Chapter 2

"Captain." Called ensign kim.

Turning to face the young ensign, Janeway smiled. "Yes Harry?"

"I'm picking up a ship on long range senses...Captain...it matches the schematics of the wreckage we have in the shuttle bay..." he explained.

Janeway's smile slid from her face. "Your sure?" She asked knowing full well Harry wouldn't have publicized connection if he wasn't.

"Yes Captain...I'm detecting a build up of energy...I think they maybe trying again." Theorized Harry.

"Tom take us in...let's try and get more answers this time..." Sighed Janeway looking to Chakotay sat next to her. "...and no more mystery guests." She smiled.

"Captain, they have a stable rift open..." said Harry nervously.

"Please tell me it's not earth again-" "I'm afraid so captain." He confirmed with a frown.

"What is it?" Asked Chakotay moving over to Harry's console.

"It looks as though their abandoning ship...three escape pods have been launched...their heading through the rift." Harry explained.

"Is there any damage to their ship?" Asked Kathryn her curiosity spiked by their strange behaviour.

"No signs of any damage..." started Harry but was interrupted by the chief engineer sat at the other side of the bridge.

"I'm detecting an energy build up in the engines...Captain...I think the self destruct as been activated...I can stop it if you can get me over there quickly." Offered B'Elanna.

Taking a moment to consider the options Janeway shuck her head. "No...I want efforts focused on downloading their database...we already have the technology they used and we have no way of knowing when the ship will self destruct."

"On it captain." Agreed B'Elanna.

"I want a tractor beam on them escape pods..." said Janeway looking to Harry. "...Is there any way to find out 'when' the rift opens up to?"

All was quiet on the bridge for a few moments while Harry worked his console. "Captain...I'm sorry...I can't get a lock...the pods are to close to the rift..." Harry admitted sadly. "...I'd say it's a few weeks on from when we left Connie and Jacob."

"I have a connection to the alien vessels computer captain...starting download now." B'Elanna spoke up.

"Thank you...have it transferred to my terminal as it comes in." She ordered B'Elanna. "...Chakotay?" Janeway motioned for him to follow her into her Ready Room.

Once inside and the doors closed behind them Kathryn turned to Chakotay, gratefully accepting his comforting embrace. "We can't just let the aliens roam around earth's past...what do we do?" She asked him.

"I think your right...we can't let them continue...and the only way to do that would be to go after them...but that's at the risk of us upsetting the timeline...or even getting stuck down there." Said Chakotay puzzling their options.

"B'Elanna to captain Janeway."

"Go ahead B'Elanna."

"I've collected as much data as I can...the alien ship has been destroyed...the information is on your monitor."

"Thank you Lieutenant." Tapping her com badge to break the link Kathryn looked up at Chakotay. "Shall we have a look?"

Sitting down behind her desk, Kathryn activated her computer console. "Oh my god...Chakotay...look!" She gasped.

Leaning over her shoulder Chakotay read though the information in front of him. "We need to move quickly...their in danger!" He said running his hand throw his hair.

Kathryn tapped her com badge. "Captain Janeway to all senior staff...meet me in the briefing room in five minutes." Closing the channel she gave Chakotay a sad smile.

"What are you thinking Kathryn?" He wondered.

Leaving her desk Kathryn started to pace the room. "That we should be sending a security team..."

"But?" Queried Chakotay knowing she was in the process of an internal battle.

"But...I want to go...I want to make sure Connie and Jacob are ok." Admitted Kathryn.

"As captain of this ship...to go a such a mission...it's reckless...you shouldn't be taking that risk..." came Chakotay's professional opinion. "...but I know you and I know that nothing I say will change your mind...I just wish there was some way to keep you out of danger...If you where to be stranded-" "then you captain this ship and get our crew home." Insisted Kathryn.

"Let me come with you-" "No-" "Kathryn...please...tuvok is more than capable of taking command...If there's a chance your not coming back from this...I'm coming with you...If we're stranded then we'll be stranded together!" Argued Chakotay.

Kathryn let out a sigh. "Chakotay...you promised...when we started this relationship...you promised...you agreed that the ship would always come first-" "and your taking an unnecessary risk!" Chakotay snapped back anger bubbling in both of them.

"What do you expect me to do!" Kathryn bit back.

"I expect you to follow protocol...its not necessary for you to leave the ship!" Protested Chakotay almost shouting.

"Oh! So when I break protocol to sleep with my first officer, that's okay...but to help friends that's not!" Kathryn was seething that he would even throw the rules at her.

Realizing they were getting nowhere Chakotay calmed himself. "...they were my friends too Kathryn." He said quietly.

"I know." She nodded sympathetically.

"What I'm trying to say is...your putting yourself in danger for personal reasons...not for the ship...if you were where doing this out of duty I wouldn't hesitate to let you go...but this is personal...it also happens to be personal to me as well...I'm not just saying this because I love you and want to protect you...ok...it's part of it...but I want to protect our friends to."

Kathryn instantly relaxed and moved towards Chakotay. "Ok...lets go brief the staff commander." She coincided.

After the meeting with the senior staff Janeway and Chakotay collected equipment they needed, making their way to the transporter room they stepped onto the platform. "Why would the the aliens be focusing on Connie and Jacob?" Asked Chakotay.

"I've no idea...it seems like they've been trying to get to them for sometime..." Said Kathryn reading through a data pad full of information from the alien vessel. "...according to this Connie and Jacob are the sole reason for their attempt to use time travel."

"I can't imagine why...it doesn't make sense." Said Chakotay shaking his head.

"B'Elanna to captain Janeway." Said the chief engineer over the com system.

"Go ahead B'Elanna."

"Ready when ever you are...and good luck."

"Thank you...energise!" Came Kathryn's order.

The command team were surrounded in a blue sparkling beam, slowly fading from sight and then disappearing completely.


	3. Chapter 3

"You ready for this?" Asked Jacob pulling Connie into his side.

Looking up from the black and white image in her hand Connie gave him a bright smile. "Jacob, I'm fine...I really am ok with this you know...more than ok...telling the rest of the E.D is not the problem...I'm worried how Grace will react when she gets here next week." Admitted Connie.

"We'll ease her into it gently...I'm sure she'll love to have a little sister and if she's not happy...well, I can be very persuasive when I want to be." Smirked Jacob as the couple walked back down the stairs into the E.D.

"Oh, I know how persuasive you can be!" Exclaimed Connie with a grin.

"Jacob?...I thought you'd left for an appointment?" Asked Rita spotting them walking through reception.

"We did...just got back from upstairs." Said Jacob cryptically.

"Your both ok I hope." Frowned Rita showing her concern.

"We're fine, yes..." Replied Connie. "...have you seen Charlie?"

"Staff room I think..." Answered Rita as she watched the smiling couple walk off.

"You coming?" Jacob asked Rita over his shoulder. "We have announcement to make."

Rita quickly followed, her curiosity getting the better of her.

Connie sat next to Charlie on the staff room sofa. "Well this is different..." said Charlie cautiously. "...I can't remember the last time I saw you in here...never mind sat down...what's going on?"

"We wanted to show you something." Smiled Connie.

Jacob stood back leaning on the work top, a wide grin spread on his face when he saw his colleagues filtering in.

"Ok?" Said Charlie looking between Connie and Jacob.

Connie placed the ultrasound picture in his hand.

"Your...wow...this is...wow!" Struggled Charlie completely blown away.

"What's going on?" Asked Rita pushing herself through the crowd.

"Ye...come on...do tell!" Said Robyn chirping up.

Jacob reached his hand out to Connie to pull her up from the sofa, holding her to him he asked. "Do you want to tell them?"

"Go ahead." Offered Connie smiling brightly.

"We're having a baby." Exclaimed Jacob.

The happy couple were surprised when they got no reaction, the rest of the staff stood gobsmacked staring at them.

"Guys?" Questioned Jacob. "Say something!"

"Its...just so...it's..." Rita struggled. "I wasn't expecting you to say that...Erm...I mean...it's great...congratulations...I'm happy for you both." She said as she approached Jacob and gave him a hug, she stalled unsure whether Connie would accept the same. In the end she wrapped her arms around the clinical lead. "Really...congratulations." she told her before stepping back.

"Thank you." Smiled Connie only looking slightly uncomfortable with the attention.

With Rita breaking the ice the rest of the astounded staff offered their well wishes, with more hugs and Jacob receiving pats on the back followed by a chorus of 'well done mate'.

"Ok you lot...back to work." Said Charlie breaking up the crowd, turning to Connie he gave her a hug. "This is wonderful news...congratulations...I'm so happy for you both." As he pulled away her shuck Jacob's hand before heading back to work himself.

"So...that was an experience." Murmured Connie leaning into Jacob's side.

"It certainly was..." agreed Jacob. "...come on let get home...I want to spoil you." He said leading her from the hospital.

"I like the sound of that..." Smiled Connie. "What do you have in mind?"

"Wait and see sweet cheeks." Teased Jacob.

Arriving home Jacob sent Connie upstairs for a soak in the bath while he prepared their food.

"Con?" Called Jacob from the kitchen.

The table was set with candles and flowers, Jacob was plating up their food. Salmon new potatoes and vegetables.

Just as Jacob put their meals down on the table Connie walked in. "Wow...you've gone all out here..." She looked at him suspiciously. "...what are you up to?"

"I said I wanted to spoil you..." tried Jacob but he wasn't convincing Connie. She stood there with her arms folded staring, waiting for the truth. "...ok...ok...come sit down."

She let Jacob guide to her chair, sitting down she patiently waited, slightly amused by Jacob's fidgety behaviour.

"Look...I know we haven't been together that long...and everything has happened in a bit of a whirlwind...we've been through so much together already...we're having a baby-" "Yes...I realise that..." Smirked Connie resting her hand on the little bump she was carrying. "...just spit it out Jacob...you look so nervous...have you broke something?" She tried to guess looking round the kitchen.

"No...I wanted to tell you, I love you -" "And I love you too." Smiled Connie, standing up she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Will you stop interrupting me!" Exclaimed Jacob pulling out of her embrace looking frustrated.

"Sorry." Muttered Connie, puzzlement written all over her face.

Jacob eased her back down in her chair, this time he knelt on one knee in front of her holding both her hands in his. Taking a deep breath he tried again. "You are the most frustrating woman I have ever met...I had a special night planned and a big speech...but for the life of me I can't remember it now after all them interruptions!" Jacob reached into his pocket, he pulled out a little red box. "I love you so much Connie...I want to spend the rest of my life with you...making you happy...your burdens lighter...I want you to be my Queen Bee forever...Connie...Will you marry me?"

Connie sat there in shock, finding it hard to swallow the lump that had formed in the back of her throat. She couldn't make any sound, she had no words, so she nodded to him.

"Yes?" Checked Jacob grinning wildly at her.

"Yes." She choked out before wrapping her arms around him.

Later that night the couple lay together in bed, resting peacefully in each other's arms. Connie's left hand sat proudly on his chest, a beautiful white gold ring shining on her finger. "Do you like...I wasn't sure-" "Its perfect Jacob...I love it...I love you." She told him happily.


	4. Chapter 4

Kathryn and Chakotay materialized on the edge of a large wooded area. "Where to Captain?" Queried Chakotay.

Kathryn studied the tricorder in her hand. "I'm picking up nonhuman life signs coming from that direction." She said pointing off to the right deeper into the forest.

The duo wandered through the trees, following the quiet beeping of the small piece of technology in Kathryn's grip. Minutes turned into hours as they stalked the two aliens who were edging closer and closer towards Holby. The command team slowed as they realized their targets had stopped moving, the sun was going down and it was becoming difficult to see.

"We should make camp for tonight..." suggested Chakotay pulling off his rucksack. "...we need a plan...I think it would be dangerous to let them get any closer to the population...we risk being discovered."

"That's what I was thinking..." agreed Kathryn mimicking Chakotay's actions. "...I just don't understand...what they need from Holby, of all places!...and why Connie and Jacob?"

Pulling out a blanket from their bags they made themselves as comfy as possible under the shelter of a large tree. Chakotay put his arm around Kathryn so she could rest her head on his chest, watching her as she flicked on the PADD she'd brought with all the alien data downloaded on it. "Do you think the answers are on there?" He asked.

"I hope so...I wouldn't like to think about how we'd get it from the aliens..." Kathryn looked up at Chakotay. "...you sleep, I'll take first watch...I'll read this and wake you in a few hours."

"If your sure." Chakotay leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips before resting his head back on the tree trunk.

Kathryn read though the information, studying it carefully, taking in as much as she could. Hours had passed when a section of text caught her attention.

"Chakotay..." She nudged the sleeping commander. "...I've found something."

With a groan, Chakotay sat up rubbing his neck. "What time is it?"

"A little after 4am-" "-You should have woke me before now." Insisted Chakotay.

"Never mind that...Look at this!" Kathryn moved out of his arms shoving the tablet into his hands. "Why their after Connie and Jacob...it wasn't a coincidence they were in the vicinity of the last time travel attempt..." Janeway pointed to the screen. "...Look they name them...for some reason they are blamed for the destruction of the first vessel...but that's what I don't understand...we did that...not them...how could they..." Kathryn got up and started to pace, her mind working over time running through all the scenarios she could think of. "...unless..." She stopped her agitated movements. "...what if...what if the easiest way to stop us...stop voyager, a starship so much stronger than anything they could throw at us...was to remove us from existence at our weakest...before technology...before voyager and before the damage had been done...to create a timeline where we can't stop them from running their experiments...from destroying innocent worlds for their own progress."

"But that would mean someone on board Voyager is a descendant of either Connie or Jacob...but to alter the timeline enough to change all our futures..." Chakotay joined in with the theoretical discussion. "...that someone would have to have at least a small amount of say in the running...of...of..." he looked Kathryn square in the eye. "...you...if you didn't exist...who could say what sort of decisions a different captain would make!"

"It certainly explains why they'd go after Connie and Jacob..." Kathryn agreed. "...what now...we've no idea how long it will take voyager to recover us..." flipping open the cover on the tricorder she scanned the local area. "...I think their on the move again...they've split up."

Chakotay moved to look at the readings. "I think they know we're here...their circling...we need to move...now!"

He became nervous very quickly and with good reason, they had no idea what to expect when they encountered the alien species, no idea what they were capable of or what sort of weapons they carried. Neither of the command duo wanted a physical confrontation but things were becoming apparent they may not have much choice, they had lost their advantage, the element of surprise was no longer on their side.


	5. Chapter 5

"Morning, sweet cheeks." Mumbled Jacob reaching out across the bed for Connie but he found her side empty and cold. Looking at the clock he muttered. "6 o'clock!"

"Con..." he called, getting no reply he dressed.

"Connie?" He said as he made his way down the stairs.

"In here." Came her voice from the kitchen.

Jacob found her nursing a cup of tea. "You ok beautiful?"

"I think that booster has warn off..." She told him with a grimace. "...the morning sickness is back...I'm feeling fine now though...this tea has helped."

Jacob sat on the chair beside her, sliding his arm around her. "I wish you had woke me...I want to look after you...we're in this together, remember."

"I know...I just don't like to be fussed over when I'm ill...I'm going to get dressed...I've got an early meeting..." Connie stood from her seat, stepping between Jacob's legs she hugged him. "...I love you." She told him with a kiss before disappearing upstairs.

As the happy couple walked over the E.D car park Connie raised her left hand to stifle a yawn, the new addition to her finger glistening in the early morning sun.

"You should try going to sleep at night Mrs Beauchamp." Teased Jacob with a huge grin spreading over his face.

"It would be nice if someone let me get some sleep at night Staff Nurse Masters." Chuckled Connie teasing him right back, she leaned into his side her right hand went around his waist while the other rested on his chest so she could show off her ring as they wandered into work.

"Is that what it looks like?" asked Charlie intercepting them as they entered reception.

"It is.." beamed Connie holding out her hand.

"I guess more congratulations are in order...your not wasting any time are you?" Smiled the senior nurse.

"What's the point in waiting around..." Jacob kissed Connie on the cheek. "...we love each other...having a baby together...all I want to do is spend very minute with this amazing woman and that's never going to change."

Connie smiled up at him before turning to Charlie. "There is something I'd like to ask you if you've got second."

"Sure." Nodded Charlie.

"I'll leave you to it..." Jacob gave Connie a wink. "...see you for lunch sweet cheeks." Said Jacob pushing open the staff room door.

Linking her arm through Charlie's Connie led him to her office. "Everything ok?" He asked a little puzzled.

"Yes, everything's fine...I'm after a favour actually." Started Connie.

"This sounds ominous." He ribbed her playfully, accepting a seat on the sofa.

Connie gave him a shy smile. "Me and Jacob have being talking about what we want to do for the wedding...and all he keeps saying is that it's up to me...he doesn't mind...he just wants me to be happy..." Connie sat down beside him. "...I've done the big wedding...I've done the fuss and the show...so..." Connie took hold of Charlie's hand. "...I just want something small...intimate...Neither of us have family so just close friends...and I was hoping... if you would be up for it...would you give me away?" Asked Connie nervously.

"I'd be honoured...truly...Connie, I would love to..." Charlie hugged her. "...do you have a date?"He didn't think it was possible, but Connie became more nervous and fidgety. "Connie?"

"We're aiming for a week tomorrow?" She blurted out with a grin.

"Wow...your really not holding back are you...why the rush?" Wondered Charlie.

"I wanted to do it before the baby...and before I'm to big to fit into a wedding dress..." She chuckled. "...I also want Grace to be there and I've no idea how long she'll stay." Explained Connie.

"Well...there all perfectly good reasons...as long as it's what you both want..." He said trying to reassure her. "...I'm glad you've found happiness Connie...you deserve this...you and Jacob make a wonderful couple."

"Thank you Charlie."

They hugged again before Charlie returned to work and Connie set about her paperwork.

It was mid morning and Connie was stood by the doors waiting for the next emergency case to arrive when something strange caught her eye. There was a mysterious looking figure half hidden behind the end of the building. Unable to make out their face she approached full of curiosity.

"Hello?" She called rounding the corner, when a hand flew out and grabbed her wrist pulling her from view further into the shade.


	6. Chapter 6

"Has anyone seen Connie?" Asked Jacob approaching the nurses station.

"I think she went out to meet an ambulance." Guessed Louise as she passed by.

Satisfied with the answer he received, Jacob went in search of her, eager to know how her chat with Charlie had gone.

Just before he reached the exit the doors opened to admit the paramedics. "Hey Lilly...Erm have you seen Connie? I thought this was her patient?"

"I've no idea..." said the junior doctor looking unimpressed. "...I was supposed to be on my break!"

Jacob frowned, pulling out his phone he sent her a quick text message.

"Hey sweet cheeks, where you disappeared to? Wanted to know how you got on with Charlie. Love you xxx

It didn't feel right, Jacob knew Connie wouldn't just abandon her post, not unless it was something serious. Even then she would have told someone, told him if she had to leave. Walking back into the E.D he noticed the blinds had been closed in her office.

"Connie?" He called pushing open the door a little.

"Jacob..." Connie pulled him into her office shoving the door closed behind him. "...I was just messaging you...I need your help."

"Connie what's going on...I've been looking all over for you." He frowned noticing her distressed state.

"We're in danger Jacob..." She told him as she packed up a medical bag. "...you need to leave your shift and come with me."

"Connie...please...what danger?" Demanded Jacob.

"I'll explain on the way...but we have to leave and no one can know what we're doing..." She told him as she passed him the bag. "...you need to trust me."

Jacob nodded. "Ok...let's go."

Relief washed over Connie as agreed to follow her.

They moved through the department as discreetly as possible out onto the car park, she led him to the end of the building and around the corner into the shadows.

"I'm back." Called Connie.

Jacob's hackles began to rise when a figure emerged moving towards them. "Chakotay?"

Jacob pulled himself together quickly. "What's going on...why are you here?" He asked the other man.

"It's a long story...we need to move fast...I'll explain I promise but Kathryn's hurt...please." Chakotay pleaded with them, his desperation evident.

"Where is she?" Queried Jacob.

"The woods..." answered Chakotay starting to move away.

The trio quickly made their way to Kathryn, they kept out of sight as much as possible until they reached the edge of the trees.

Chakotay pulled out his weapon. "Stay close." He ordered as they crept through the dense undergrowth.

"Chakotay...what's going on...why are we in danger?" Wondered Jacob, getting no reply he turned to Connie. "Con?"

"I know as much as you."

They reached Kathryn, she was hiding behind a large tree holding her arm. "I told you not to fetch them!" She hissed at Chakotay. "Their in enough danger...now you've brought them right to the Beings who want to hurt them...there's still one out there somewhere!"

"Connie wouldn't take no for an answer...She has your stubborn streak." Bit Chakotay.

"Ok you two...break it up..." insisted Jacob intervening. "...Kathryn let Connie look at your wound and Chakotay...I think you'd better start talking!"

 _ **Sorry, I had trouble uploading, and then when I didn't want a chapter to load...it did. Oh well, such as life. Thank you for your patience.**_

 _ **C.J xxx**_


	7. Chapter 7

"Come on Chakotay...let's hear it..." pressed Jacob. "...why are Connie and I in danger?"

Chakotay sighed as he watched Connie work on Kathryn, medical equipment spread around them as she examined the angry looking graze. "What happened?" Jacob tried again. "Chakotay?"

"We...we Erm...we encounter the aliens again..." started Chakotay. "...they had opened up another rift...when we saw the location Kathryn became concerned...suspicious...of the fact that it was in your area again...three aliens jettisoned from their ship and disappeared into the rift...we were able to download information from their ships computer before it self distracted...Kathryn insisted that it would be her that came after the aliens and of course I wasn't going to let her come alone...we tracked the..." Chakotay stopped and crouched down at Kathryn's side, holding her hand as she let out a whimper of pain. "...we tracked them till night fall...by morning they'd figured out we'd followed them here...there was three of them and only two of us...they had us pinned down in a fire fight before we even had chance to take defensive action." He looked down at Kathryn, worry etched on his face.

"It looks worse than it is Chakotay..." Connie gave him a reassuring smile. "...the wound is deep but it will heal, there's no major internal damage...if your doctor was here he'd probably call this a scratch."

"Kathryn was caught by phaser fire from the third alien after we'd neutralized two of his friends..." continued Chakotay. "...I'm sorry I dragged you into this...the plan was to eliminate the threat and leave you none the wiser."

"But you said we were in danger..." Jacob frowned. "...why would you think that?"

"It was in the information we found..." Kathryn winced as she tried to sit up.

"Stay still Kathryn...I need to pack the wound..." Connie gently pushed her shoulder easing her to lay back down. "...we really should get you to hospital."

"NO!" Exclaimed Kathryn.

Chakotay stroked a delicate thumb over her cheek. "Kathryn-" "-No Chakotay...they need to get away from here...away from us!"

"What information?" Asked Jacob taken aback by Kathryn's outburst.

"From the alien vessel..." Kathryn groaned. "...it seems to suggest that to stop Voyager interfering with their attempts at time travel...they need to kill the two of you...that's as far as I've read...we have theorized either you or Connie have descendants on-board Voyager."

"You can't be serious?" Balked Jacob shaking his head.

"Can we talk about this later..." Connie spoke up. "...I know I said Kathryn's injuries weren't serious but it still needs treating...she's going to need stitches."

"I'm not going to hospital..." protested Kathryn. "...it's to risky...the timeline needs to stay intact!"

"Okay...so we go to mine..." Offered Connie. "...we'll take you the a quiet spot at the edge of the woods and bring the car to you..." She looked to Kathryn. "...that acceptable with you?"

Kathryn gave a small nod before turning to Chakotay. "Any sign of the third alien?"

"I have him on sensors...he's...he's just sat there..." mumbled Chakotay watching the device in his hands. "...a few hundred yards east of here..." addressing Connie and Jacob he continued. "...get Kathryn out of here."

"No Chakotay...your not going after him on your own!" Denied Kathryn instantly knowing what he'd planned on doing.

Chakotay's demeanour changed and Kathryn saw it. "Captain..." he emphasised her rank. "...your injured...there's no one else here qualified to go...and to leave the Being out there is reckless...protocol dictates-" "-Okay...I get it..." snapped Kathryn. "...be careful commander."

"I'll be right behind you." He said giving her hand one last squeeze for heading in the direction of the life sign.

"Come on..." said Jacob scooping Kathryn up into his arms. "...let's get you out of here."

Jacob walked carefully towards the edge of the wood with Connie who held wading against Kathryn's side trying to keep the bleeding to a minimal.

"Well as much as I've missed you...I didn't want to see you like this." Smiled Connie.

"Not ideal is it." Agreed Kathryn.

They travelled the rest of the way in silence until they reached the road. "I'll stay with Kathryn..." said Connie looking to Jacob. "...You fetch the car...you'll also need to find a suture kit."

Jacob let out an ironic laugh. "You think I'm going to leave you here with that alien in the woods!"

"Chakotay is..." She paused looking for the right word. "...dealing...with him...You can move quicker than me."

"And what if Chakotay can't..." hissed Jacob trying to hold back his worry but recoiled when Connie glared at him. "...sorry Kathryn...didn't mean...I'm sorry."

"Its fine...but Connie is right...the quicker we're out of here the better..." Kathryn held up her hand. "...I still have my weapon."

Jacob nodded, kissing Connie he stood and set off running down the road.

The two women sat talking quietly as Connie changed the blood soaked bandages. "So how bad is it really?" Asked Kathryn.

"Your losing a lot of blood...I've never dealt with this sort of injury before would you believe..." Said Connie pushing down on the wound causing Kathryn to wince. "...sorry."

Connie froze at the sound of snapping branches in the woods behind them. "Get down!" Commanded Kathryn as she pushed Connie's hand away from her so she could sit up and draw her phaser. With a groan she kept the pressure on the wound and took aim on the sound edging closer to them.


	8. Chapter 8

"Argh..." groaned Kathryn, adrenaline was the only thing keeping her on her feet. "...stay down Connie."

"No! Give me the...gun...thing." She protested.

"Your pregnant...get down!" Kathryn growled.

"Doesn't make me incapable!" Connie snapped right back.

"You two would be no good for stealth missions, would you?" Came Chakotay's voice through the dense undergrowth. He rushed out of the trees and to Kathryn's side, easing her down to the ground. "Why do you have to be so stubborn?" He said kissing her temple.

"The unwanted guest?" Wondered Connie.

"Won't be bothering us." Clarified Chakotay.

"Aren't you worried someone will find them?" Frowned Connie.

Chakotay held up his weapon. "Stun...kill...vaporize."

"Lovely." Grimaced Connie at the thought.

The three of them waited twenty minutes when they heard the sound of a speeding car coming from the direction Jacob had set off running in. The car came to a screeching halt beside them. "I hope you don't drive my car like that, Mr Masters?" Smirked Connie with a raised eyebrow asshe grabbed up the medical bag and climbed into the passenger seat.

"Like I'd admit to that sweet cheeks." Teased Jacob has he opened the back door for Chakotay who already had Kathryn cradled in his arms.

With the four of them in the car Jacob started the engine, putting his foot down he sped towards Connie's.

"Won't be long now Kathryn." Connie called over her shoulder as she noticed how pale and clammy she looked. Whispering to Jacob she added. "She should be going to hospital...she's losing to much blood."

"You know her wishes...besides..." reasoned Jacob. "...how would we explain who they are...and that wound...the police would be all over this."

"I know." Sighed Connie.

A little while later they arrived at Connie's, pulling up as close to the house as possible they all climbed out and rushed inside.

"Lay her on the work top..." directed Connie moving a bowl of fruit. "...I know it's not very comfortable but I need the light."

Chakotay placed Kathryn down, as gentle as he was she still let out a pained groan. "I'm right here my love...Your going to be just fine." He told her.

Jacob came into the room with the new equipment Connie had asked him to collect. "Where do you want this?" He asked.

"Just on the side...the wound needs cleaning first..." Explained Connie as she washed her hands before pulling on a pair of latex gloves. "...I'm going to need your help Jacob."

"What can I do?" Worried Chakotay as he started to feel helpless.

"Go fetch a pillow for her head mate." Said Jacob smiling kindly.

As soon as he left the room Connie addressed Kathryn. "This is going to hurt...I'll be as quick as I can...okay?"

"Mmmm." Was the only acknowledgement Kathryn could muster.

Peeling back the blood soaked bandages Connie shuck her head. "I've never seen anything like this before Jacob."

"You can do this." He reassured her quietly as Chakotay reappeared with a pillow.

Connie worked swiftly, only looking up to roll her neck to alleviate the stiffness that was setting in.

The bleeding had slowed and stopped as she placed the last few stitches. "Not my finest work but needs must...how's her pulse?" She looked to Jacob.

"Steady...it's not getting any weaker at least." He answered.

"What happens now?" Chakotay spoke up from his position by Kathryn's head.

"Now we wait...let's move her upstairs so she can rest more comfortably." Said Connie rubbing a hand down Chakotay's arm.

"I'll carry her." Chakotay instantly jumped to the task wanting nothing more than to hold her close.

Connie showed him up to her room, pulling back the covers and letting Chakotay place her down. "She's strong Chakotay..." Connie told him. "...I need to head back to work to get some supplies and make my excuses...Jacob will stay here if you need anything."

"Thank you Connie..." Chakotay gave her a sad smile. "...first you save me now Kathryn."

"Its nothing." Connie told him kindly before heading back downstairs to Jacob.

"How is she..." he asked. "...really?"

"Not out of the woods..." She rolled her eyes at her own unintended pun. "...so to speak...I'm off back to the E.D...She needs fluids, antibiotics and painkillers when she wakes." Connie picked up Jacob's keys from the side.

"Just so you know Charlie caught me with the suture kit..." Jacob moved his arms around her waist. "...he's going to want answers Connie."

"What did you tell him?" She frowned.

"Nothing much...Just that someone needed help...that I'd explain later and asked him to trust me." Said Jacob.

Connie reached up and pecked Jacob's lips. "I'll talk to him..." Connie sighed. "...I won't be long."

Connie left in Jacob's car her mind reeling, the days events playing over again as she planned her speech for Charlie.


	9. Chapter 9

Connie walked into the E.D casually, going directly to her office she hoped not to attract attention.

"Connie?"

She stopped in her tracks just inside her doorway. "Charlie..." She plastered an exaggerated smile on her face as she turned around to greet him. "...What can I do for you?"

"You can tell me what's going on..." he held up his hand to Connie halting her denial. "...I need to know where a certain member of my nursing staff has disappeared to and why I saw him walking off with medical equipment..." he took a breath. "...Connie it's not like you to walk off shift...I need answers."

"A friend...she injured and can't come into the E.D..." started Connie. "...it's a long story but she very ill...I need to get back to her..." She moved to her desk pulling out her stethoscope before picking up her bag and coat she'd left behind earlier. "...I need to take some more things...if you need to report me all I ask is you give me an hour head start."

Charlie shuck his head. "I'm not going to report you Connie but Hansen is looking for you."

"Tell him I've had a family emergency-" "-are you in some sort of trouble?" Quizzed Charlie, his worry evident.

"I'm not, no and neither is Jacob...I promise." Insisted Connie.

"I hold Hanssen off." Consider Charlie.

"Thank you Charlie...I will explain but it really is a long and unbelievable story." Connie gave him a quick hug before rushing off, the supply cupboard being her next port of call.

Just over an hour later Connie pulled into the driveway, rushing from the car with the newly acquired supplies. "I'm back." She called as she locked the front door behind her.

"Up here." Answered Jacob.

Dashing up the stairs Connie was met by Jacob. "How is she?" She whispered.

"Just the same..." Jacob took the heavy bag from her. "...Chakotay on the other hand isn't taking it to well...he's climbing the walls."

Entering the bedroom Connie watched Chakotay pacing. "Why don't you go get some food with Jacob-" "-I'm not leaving her." Insisted Chakotay cutting Connie off.

The clinical lead in Connie reared its head. "I need to work and your not helping...Go with Jacob." She told him sternly.

"Come on mate." Said Jacob kindly leading him from the room.

"Right Kathryn..." said Connie to the unconscious woman laying before her. "...let's get you sorted."

Rigging up a stand from the tall lamp in the corner of the room Connie hung a bag of saline solution before finding a vain in Kathryn's arm. Moving over to her other arm she injected the antibiotics. "You need to get better Kathryn...that man of yours is going crazy."

In the kitchen Jacob and Chakotay sat opposite each other at the table. "So what was the plan after you'd dealt with the threat?" Wondered Jacob.

"We wait..." sighed Chakotay. "...we wait till the crew can open a new rift...hopefully to any day now...if we can get back to the ship our doctor can heal Kathryn...Not that Connie isn't doing I great job...it's just-" "-I know." Sympathized Jacob.

"How have things been going with you and Kathryn?" Jacob asked trying to keep Chakotay's mind busy.

"Its only been been two weeks since you left Voyager for us..." Chakotay chuckle at Jacob's face covered in confusion. "...but things are going great."

"Two weeks? Your sure..." Jacob could believe what he'd heard, the information didn't fit. "...it's been seven for us."

"That's time travel for you..." Chakotay lost himself in the steaming cup of coffee in his hands. "...we're talking about starting a family." He confessed.

"That's great news..." smiled Jacob pleased for his friends. "...you'd be great parents."

Both men remain quiet for some time, each lost in their own thoughts. It was Jacob who broke the silence. "I think we hit the jackpot with those two." He point upwards grinning.

"Without a doubt..." Chakotay agreed. "...I had all but given up on the idea of being with Kathryn...she's a stubborn and driven woman."

"Oh tell me about it..." nodded Jacob. "...Connie gave me a run for my money."

"Chakotay?" Called Connie from the stairs.

His first reaction was panic, then fear that something was wrong. Dashing for the stairs Chakotay took them two at a time. "What is it...is she okay...what's-" "-CALM DOWN!" Connie told him firmly. "She's awake but drowsy...She needs her rest...sit with her."

"Thank you." He beamed before disappearing into the bedroom.

Sitting down on the top step Connie made space for Jacob to join her. "So what were you two talking about down there?" She asked.

"Just agreeing on how wonderful our ladies were." Gushed Jacob leaning in to place a kiss on her forehead.

"Your a real charmer aren't you Staff Nurse Masters..." Smirked Connie nudging her shoulder to his. "...did you find anything out...anything important, like why it's us those aliens were after?"

"Erm...no..." he shrugged. "...I was trying to keep Chakotay's mind off the subject of shoot outs...I do know they could be here for some time."

Connie frowned. "How so?"

"Because they've got to wait till their crew can open another of those rifts...and well...look how long it took them to get one right for us." Explained Jacob as he thought back. Shaking off his daydreams he stood and helped Connie up. "Why don't we get an early night..." looking into Connie's room he could see Chakotay settled beside Kathryn gently stroking her knuckle as she slept. "...they need their rest to."

Nodding her agreement Connie let Jacob lead her into the spare room, they cuddled up together, Jacob's hand resting protectively over her abdomen and their unborn child.


	10. Chapter 10

Jacob was the first to rise, easing himself out of Connie's embrace he went to check on their house guests.

He noticed Chakotay wide awake laying in exactly the same position he was in last night. "Did you manage to get any sleep?"

"A little I think..." murmured Chakotay with a yawn. "...Kathryn woke once in the middle of the night...all she was worried about was the two of you."

"How did she seem..." asked Jacob checking the dressing on her wound. "...any confusion?"

"It was dark...She was a little disoriented at first..." Chakotay told him. "...I told her where she was and she settled straight away...we talked a little before she drifted off again."

"Morning..." Came Connie's voice from behind Jacob. She reached into the bag she'd brought from the hospital yesterday and hung a fresh drip. "...it'll not be long before she's up and about dishing out orders from what I just heard."

"I can't wait." Smiled Chakotay genuinely happy at the thought.

"I'll go make us some breakfast." Offered Jacob before leaving the room.

After the three had eaten, Chakotay had, after a long fight not to, fallen asleep on the sofa his body and mind exhausted.

"I'm going to go in for my shift..."declared Jacob in a whisper. "...I think we've caused enough of a stir."

"Your right..." Agreed Connie. "...we need to carry on as normal as possible...although I think I should stay with Kathryn just now...She's still not as strong as I'd like."

"I'll make some excuses for you..." Jacob leaned in placing a peppering of kisses on her lips. "...call if you need me."

Connie nodded. "Have a good shift."

Checking on chakotay one last time Connie headed back upstairs to keep a vigil over Kathryn.

By her side she could here a low moaning coming from her patient. "Its ok Kathryn..." Connie reassured her as reached into the medical bag. "...this will help with the pain."

Giving her an injection into the cannula on the back of her hand Kathryn almost immediately began to settle.

Connie sat beside her friend reading a book until she to fell asleep.

"Connie..." Came a voice pulling her from her nap. Looking around the room everything quickly came flooding back.

"Kathryn?" Asked Connie moving to her side.

"How long have I been out?" She asked her mind still a little foggy.

"You've been in and out of consciousness since we got here yesterday afternoon..." Explained Connie. "...You've got a bit more colour in your cheeks...that's a good sign." She smiled.

"So what's the verdict...Will I make it?" Kathryn joked.

"You should do...as long as you follow doctors orders you'll be safe..." Connie winked. "...can I get you anything?"

"I could really use the bathroom." Grimaced Kathryn.

"Okay...but nice and slow..." Agreed Connie standing and helping Kathryn up. "...do you have your legs?" she checked she was strong enough to stand unaided.

"Yes...I'll call if I need you." Kathryn shuffled into the ensuite leaning heavily on the door frame.

Connie rifled through her wardrobe searching for some fresh clothes for herself and Kathryn. "You managing in there?" She called.

"Just finishing up..." Replied Kathryn and a few moments later she appeared back in the doorway. "...it feels good to be up and about."

"There's some fresh clothes for you on the bed..." Said Connie helping Kathryn to sit back down. "...we'll get you changed then I'll get you something to eat and drink...I'll wake Chakotay too...he's asleep on the sofa."

"Oh let him sleep..." said Kathryn waving her hand. "...I don't suppose he slept properly last night...I vaguely remember talking to him at some point."

In a clean vest top and loose pyjama bottoms Kathryn settled back into bed, propped up with pillows she closed her eyes and rested while Connie returned.

"Chicken soup." Declared Connie walking back into the bedroom.

"Looks good..." Smiled Kathryn. "...I thought you couldn't cook?"

"This isn't classed as cooking..." Connie shuck her head. "...I'm pretty sure anyone is capable of opening a can and warming the contents."

Placing the tray on Kathryn's lap Connie made her way around the bed to sit next to her, she chuckled seeing Kathryn go straight for the mug of coffee beside the soup. "You really have perked up."

"Nothing has ever kept me from my coffee..." beamed Kathryn as she held up the steaming cup inhaling its distinctive scent. "...you remember how I like it."

"Black no sugar..." Laughed Connie before turning serious. "...any chance of some answers now?"

"I don't have answers..." sighed Kathryn. "...only the theory that either you or Jacob have a future relative on board Voyager...I need to read more of the data on the padd I had with me to be sure..." Kathryn tried a spoonful of her soup. "...your mentioned in the information we have...they blame Voyager for the destruction of their lead ship...technically it was Voyager...me...but what they were doing resulted in the annihilation of a species, they were about to do it again...they don't have the fire power to stop Voyager...So...they're using a technology we know very little about to weaken the crew...to change Voyager's future by altering the past."

"By killing me and Jacob?" Checked Connie.

"If your relatives were an influential member of the crew...it would make sense." Confirmed Kathryn.

Connie frowned as she thought about what she'd heard. "You think it's you...don't you...you and me?"

"I can't be sure...like I said I need that padd." Said Kathryn dismissing the idea.

"I thought I could hear voices." Smiled Chakotay from the door.

"I'll give the two of you some space..." said Connie standing. "...I'm off to get cleaned up." She picked up the clothes she'd set out for herself and made her way to the main bathroom.


	11. Chapter 11

Days passed and as Kathryn became stronger Connie returned back to work, the need to avoid suspicion was high. Nobody could know about their friends from the future, not that anyone would believe them, she was certain their mental health would be called into question. Some days Connie questioned it herself.

"Hey sweet cheeks..." Jacob greeted as he wandered into her office. "...you ready to go?"

"Mmm...Just finishing up." She murmured filling out one more form.

Jacob stepped behind her as she sat at her desk. "You look shattered." He said rubbing her shoulders.

"I've used more energy avoiding Charlie than actually working..." Sighed Connie. "...I hate the thought of lying to him."

"So don't!" Came Charlie's gruff voice from the office doorway.

Connie's head snapped up, a startled expression on her face. "Charlie...I...its..." She sighed as she stood. "...you'll never believe the truth...I know I wouldn't if someone told me...it's so outrageous...So...so...out there, sometimes even I think I've gone crazy."

Charlie helped himself to a seat on the sofa. "I'm all ears."

Connie looked to Jacob for reassurance. "Its okay Con." He nodded once.

Flopping down beside Charlie Connie took a deep breath as she collected her thoughts. "I don't know where to start-" "-try the beginning...I've found it makes more sense that way." Charlie pushed.

"I'm not sure it'll help in this case..." Connie let out an ironic laugh. "...ok...So you remember the break me and Jacob took...nearly two months ago now?"

"Yes...to the coast." Nodded Charlie.

"Well it all started then..."

Connie told their story, even keeping it as simple as possible she could see Charlie's frown deepening. A mixture at expressions passed over his face, from confusion and disbelief to one of pure bewilderment. "So your saying...these...these...aliens are in your house?" He asked trying to understand.

"No the aliens are the bad guys that were trying to kill us...Kathryn and Chakotay are just as human as you and I...their just not from...now..." Clarified Connie. "...So you can see why we couldn't bring her into the E.D...there'd be to many questions."

"This is all very...are you sure you haven't been watching science fiction-" "-I knew you wouldn't believe it...now you think I've gone mad! Jacob, tell him!" Flapped Connie in frustration.

"Charlie...mate..." tried Jacob. "...everything happened exactly as she said...come on..this is us."

"Say I believe you..." said Charlie rubbing his temples. "...what's the situation now...are you still in danger."

"No...well...we don't think so..." said Connie looking to Jacob. "...there was three...they've been taken care off."

"This is...wow." Charlie huffed.

"So you believe it?" Worried Connie.

"If the rest of the staff are about to jump out on me laughing then no-" "-Charlie this is no joke..." confirmed Jacob. "...you can't tell a soul."

"Like you said...it's crazy...nobody will believe it..." agreed Charlie. "...my lips are sealed..." he stood heading to the door. "...I may regret this but...call if you need anything." Then he was gone.

"We're home!" Called Connie as her and Jacob arrived through the front door.

"In the kitchen." Answered Chakotay.

They spotted Kathryn at the kitchen table huddled over the large information padd surrounded paper. Lots of paper with all sorts of random words written on them.

"Has she been working on that all day..." quizzed Connie. "...she's supposed to be resting."

"According to her...she is resting." Sighed Chakotay.

"I am in the room you know." Came Kathryn's clipped response.

Connie went over to the table picking up the three coffee cups she found there, two empty the other half full.

"I was drinking that." Protested Kathryn.

"By the looks you've drank enough to power a rocket..." Connie swiped the padd as well. "...this..." she held it up. "...is mine for the rest of the evening."

"Who the hell do you think you are." Growled Kathryn rising up on unsteady legs.

Both men were gobsmacked, each knew their respective others were a force to be reckoned with.

"ME? I'm your doctor and this is my house...my rules...we're not on your all powerful starship now..." counter Connie. "...I've had a pissy day so shall we just skip the "I'm fine" routine...go lie down on the sofa, your bandages want changing and then I insist you relax like I told you to do this morning."

The two woman glared at each other across the table neither backing down, it wasn't their style.

"Okay okay..." Said Jacob clapping his hands together and intervening. "...Connie...go take a shower...Kathryn! Sofa!"

"No arguments Kathryn." Urged Chakotay as he took her arm guiding her across the room.

By the time Connie returned, Jacob had changed Kathryn's bandages and made a start on dinner with Chakotay's help.

"Sorry..." Conceded Connie as she sat beside Kathryn "...I shouldn't have taken my bad day out on you."

"No need to apologize...it's me that should-" "-how about we just forget it." Offered Connie with a smile.

"Deal..." grinned Kathryn. "...So what happened today...do you want to talk about it?"

"I think I should postpone Grace's visit..." Sighed Connie. "...with everything that's going on...she's going to ask so many questions...she still doesn't know about Jacob and the baby yet."

"Please don't cancel because of me and Chakotay...we'll find somewhere else to stay if need be." Suggested Kathryn.

"No you won't...you'll stay right here..." Connie shrugged. "...We're just going to have to think up a believable story to tell her."

...

The two men watched on as the Kathryn and Connie chatted together.

"Do you think they are alright?" Wondered Chakotay as he stirred a pan of pasta.

"They'll be fine I'm sure..." Jacob said confidently. "...their so similar, their bound to clash every now and again."

"I think we should be worried..." smirked Chakotay. "...those two with their heads together could be trouble."


	12. Chapter 12

_**THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M FOR GOOD REASON. BE WARNED! THIS IS NOT A MUST READ CHAPTER. PLEASE SKIP THIS IF YOUR NOT OLD ENOUGH OR EASILY OFFENDED.**_

The following morning Kathryn sat on the chair in the spare room watching Connie change the sheets on the bed. "I feel awful not being able to help." She groaned.

"You are helping..." insisted Connie. "...go though the notes again."

"So we met a few months ago on holiday..." read Kathryn, going through the script they'd come up with the night before in preparation for Grace's return tomorrow. "...I can't fly home to Indiana because of the surgery I had."

"You damaged your liver in a fall." Added Connie.

"Do you think she'll accept all this..." frowned Kathryn. "...what if she asks about me and Chakotay."

"Stick to as many truths as possible..." said Connie. "...the more facts we use the better...I'm hoping the whole "hi Gracie, I'm getting married in a few days" will keep her distracted..." She chuckled. "...and if it doesn't I could always whip out the sonogram of her little sister."

"She really has no idea your even seeing anyone?" Asked Kathryn amazed.

"Well it's all happened so quickly..." shrugged Connie. "...we went on that little break to get to know each other better...THREE WEEKS later..." she laughed. "...I come home pregnant and end up living with him."

"But you fit so well..." Kathryn pointed out. "...he has good measure of you...just like Chakotay does with me...don't tell him but I think I've met my match...he doesn't let me get away with anything...missing meals...to much coffee are all things of the past."

"I know the feeling well..." Groaned Connie. "...So we swop rooms, you and Chakotay have this room...me and Jacob back in my room-" "-we really should have done this sooner." Agreed Kathryn.

Connie waved her off. "We should go shopping...get you a few things...we should get Chakotay some things too...Grace might get suspicious if we're all sharing clothes."

Kathryn nodded her agreement thoughtfully. "You know there is something we haven't covered in this..." she held up the sheet of paper. "...if Voyager manages to open a rift...we won't get much warning we're leaving...if any...how would you explain that?"

"I've no idea..."Connie sank deflated onto the bed sitting opposite Kathryn. "...I've no idea about any of this...we should just take each day has it comes...you may even be gone before Grace gets here."

The rest of the morning was spent in preparation for Grace's return, they visited the shops and while Connie and Jacob were at the E.D their guests worked on translating the data on the padd.

 _ **Kathryn and Chakotay's point of view**_

"What on earth is that supposed to mean!" Huffed Kathryn rubbing her forehead as she paced the living room, the other hand on her hip.

"I can't even see straight never mind understand this lot." Sighed Chakotay flopping back on the sofa.

"I need more coffee." Exclaimed Kathryn as she made for the kitchen.

Chakotay was quicker, catching hold of her wrist he guided her backwards till she was sat on his knee. "Oh no you don't..." he smirked as he wrapped his arms around her being careful of her still sore injury. "...it's ten thirty at night, you don't need more coffee...we've be staring at them same few words for an hour now...maybe we should try again in the morning with a fresh set of eyes."

"Mmm...maybe you have a point..." Kathryn leaned in placing a gentle kiss on his lips. "...and what do you suggest we do instead?" She kissed him again before standing and pulling on his hand.

"I wasn't suggesting..." Chakotay tugged on his ear. "...that...your still supposed to be resting."

"Don't be a spoil sport commander Chakotay..." teased Kathryn. "...that's an order."

"Your not about to disobey a direct order are you." Purred Kathryn.

"No mam..." Chuckled Chakotay then corrected himself. "...sorry...Captain." Taking her hand he let himself be led up the stairs.

They disappeared inside their room, pushing the door closed behind them Chakotay pressed Kathryn against it. "You'll tell me if-" "-Chakotay, shut up and kiss me!" Demanded Kathryn.

Dipping his head down Chakotay gently captured her lips in a tender kiss, exploring her mouth as he cupped her jaw holding her in place.

Kathryn's hands snaked up his chest and over his shoulders, her nails grazing the hairs at the nape of his neck.

Chakotay let his hands slide downwards skimming her breasts which drew a moan from deep in Kathryn's throat. "Mmmm...Chakotay." her usual gravel voice was even more so.

He tugged her vest top over her head, the large padded bandage caught his eye. "I nearly lost you again." He said sucking in a shuddering breath, his fingers wandering a trail around the area.

Kathryn shivered, goosebumps prickling her skin at his touch. "But you didn't...I'm right here."

"I love you." He told her.

Kathryn gave him a bright smile. "I love you too."

Chakotay recaptured her lips, his tongue probing for entrance which was immediately granted heating the kiss tenfold.

Kathryn started popping the buttons on Chakotay's shirt exposing his bronze chest bit by bit until the garment was pushed from his shoulders. Next to fall was his trousers and underpants hitting the floor with a thud.

"In a hurry Kathryn?" Chakotay asked before his mouth moved to her neck, nibbling and suckling on the tender flesh he found there. His manhood hard and pressed between them.

Kathryn rolled her head to the side granting Chakotay better access, gasping when he reached the sensitive spot behind her ear. "Bed." She commanded her voice more raspy then usual as pleasure bubbled inside her.

Easing Kathryn onto the bed Chakotay slowly kissed down her body, pushing her bra straps off her shoulders with his gliding fingers.

Shifting the cup covering her left breast Chakotay licked over her nipple, sucking it into his warm mouth. "Mmmm...Chakotay..." groaned Kathryn. "...Oh yes!"

Clawing at his scalp holding his head to her, Kathryn withered beneath him.

Chakotay pulled back kneeling between her spread thighs. "So beautiful." He told her as he took in the sight before him, her lips swollen from his hungry kisses, the nipple he had freed stood proud shining with his saliva.

Hooking his fingers in the waistband of her sweatpants Chakotay tugged them down along with her underwear. Crawling back up her body he sealed his mouth with hers before lowering his hips, his weeping member nudging at her entrance.

"Please...Chakotay..." Kathryn crawled at his back, wrapping her legs around his waist she urged him forward. "...please."

Chakotay edged deeper, pushing into her stretching her walls. A pleasured groan of satisfaction emanated from both of them. Hitting home Chakotay raised himself up onto his elbows. "Your sure your okay?" He checked.

"God yes." She sighed using her legs to urge him to move.

Chakotay's strokes were long and deep, almost pulling out before smoothly gliding back in. "Mmmm."

Setting a steady rhythm, Chakotay rocked his hips against Kathryn has hers came up to meet him, in and out. "Kath...ryn...arh." he murmured into her neck.

A sound downstairs pricked at his ears and he stopped his movements. "Don't stop." Kathryn almost begged out of frustration.

"I heard something." He hissed.

Kathryn listened for a spilt second. "It Connie and Jacob getting in from work..." she huffed. "...now do you mind...ah ahh..." Chakotay stopped her demand, slamming into her quickly. "...Oh ooh...oww...yes." Kathryn chanted as she felt the waves of her orgasm lapping at her.

"Spirits...Kathryn..." gasps Chakotay as he felt her walls tightening around his length testing his resolve. "...cum for me Kathryn...I need to feel you."

Kathryn let go, falling over the precipice, pleasure coursing through her as her walls flickered around him.

"CHAKOTAY!" She called.

He slammed home one last time before emptying his seed into her pulsating depths.

"Urgh...Kathryn." he groaned as he pulled back letting his flaccid length fall heavily from her.

They both laid panting together, Chakotay tugged the duvet over them, their feverish bodies cooling rapidly.

"Do you think they heard us?" wondered Chakotay laying by Kathryn's side.

"It wouldn't surprise me..." Kathryn smirked. "...listen."

In the stillness of their room they could hear the distinct sound of a different creaking bed, the sound coming from the next room.

...

 _ **Connie and Jacob's point of view**_

Connie pushed heavily on the doors out of resus. "What you got for me next Charlie?" She sighed leaning on the nurses station.

"Nothing..." he said moving a pile of files out of her reach. "...go take a break...you haven't stopped for hours."

"I'm fine-" "-You might be but don't forget about the little person your carrying." Countered Charlie with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay...you win..." Smiled Connie. "...I'll go get some lunch and make a start on my paperwork..." she turned and started towards the canteen before she turn to Charlie again. "...thank you."

After a long twelve hour shift Connie had had enough, her feet ached and she was tired. No sooner had she finished her food it had been back to work, a major RTC had derailed her plans for catching up on some admin.

"Oh I can't wait to get into bed." Moaned Connie as Jacob locked the front door behind them. She kicked off her heels and through her coat over the hanger. "...it's been a long..." Connie stopped mid sentence and looked towards the stairs where a faint rhythmic creaking sound could be heard. "...Do you hear that...is that...are they..." a loud moan confirmed her suspicions so she through her hands up. "...she's supposed to be resting!"

"Come on..." chuckled Jacob. "...leave them to it...I thought you wanted your bed."

Climbing to the top of the stairs Connie bit her lip. "Jacob?"

"Mmm?" He acknowledged walking past her into their bedroom.

"What would you say if I said I wasn't tired anymore?" Wondered Connie as she stood in the hallway listening to the distant moans grow louder. She worked at her top, pulling it loose from her trousers before lifting it over her head and throwing it to the floor. Her bra followed the same path.

Jacobs eyes grew dark, focusing on Connie. "mmmm." he let a low rumble bubble up through his torso.

Zoning in on Connie, Jacob surged forward sealing his lips to hers. He needed no encouragement, desire already racing through his vains. Collapsing onto the bed Jacob starred down at her, his eyes wandering downwards to the small dump she now carried. "You've no idea how happy you've made me, do you?" His expression one of wonderment.

"I had no idea that these sort of feelings existed...I love you Jacob." Connie smiled up at him, her hands smoothing over his shoulders.

Jacob unhooked the fastening on her trousers, shuffling them down her legs. Nuzzling the damp material between her thighs and inhaling her scent, Jacob was lost.

Ridding her of the rest of her underwear Jacob let his tongue roam her intimate folds, lapping at her, stimulating her bundle of nerves.

"Oh God, Jacob!" She gasped.

He licked, probed and sucked.

Connie writhed against his mouth. "Ah ahh...oh Mnnn...oh ohh..." she chanted. "...Jacob... Pleee...ease."

Her sensitive clit the focus of his assault. "mmmm..." he hummed sending vibrations to her core. Inserting two fingers deep inside her hungary depths, thrusting in and out edging her closer and closer to fulfilment.

Just as he started to feel her shuddering around his digits Jacob withdrew, leaving her hanging on the edge.

"Jacob!" Chastised Connie.

"All in good time sweet cheeks." He raked his eyes over her flushed appearance, the once immaculate bun she had worn to work was now messed and hanging loose.

Standing, Jacob pulled at his own clothes until his proud member sprang free. "Jacob..." sighed Connie as she watched it bob with his movements. Spreading her legs, she invited him in. "...I need you."

"Jesus..." hissed Jacob as he climbed back into bed, returning to his place between her thighs. "...I love you." He told her before sinking home with one smooth thrust.

"Hhhha." Called Connie at the intrusion.

"You okay?" Checked Jacob.

"God you feel amazing." She smiled up at him, wrapping her legs around his waist, opening herself up to him completely.

It was all the encouragement he needed, Jacob slammed into her again and again, faster and faster, deeper and deeper.

Connie screamed her release, her walls clenching at his cock as he rode her looking for his own. "Oh...ohh...hmmmm."

Jacob's pumping hips became erratic until with one final push he emptied himself into her, shooting hot liquid over her quivering muscles. "Mmmm...Connie." he growled, panting into her neck.

Collapsing to the side of Connie, Jacob smiled and urged her to cuddle into him. They laid together basking in the afterglow of their love making. "Are you excited for tomorrow?" Asked Jacob knowing what the answer would be.

"I am..." Connie looked up at him with a sad smile. "...but...I'm worried to." She admitted.

"She'll be okay Connie have a little faith..." replied Jacob confidently. "...I'll come with you to pick her up then why don't I drop you at the shops...you have dresses to buy."

Connie beamed at him. "Three days to go."


	13. Chapter 13

Connie was up making a fresh pot of coffee when Kathryn walked into the kitchen. "And I thought I had a problem..." Kathryn chuckled before clarifying herself. "...it's five thirty in the morning and your making coffee."

"I couldn't sleep." Stated Connie taking out another cup.

"Well that does surprise me..." Teased Kathryn with a cheeky smirk. "...what with all the exercise you got last night."

Connie could feel the heat rising in her cheeks. "You've got no room to talk..." She grinned right back. "...you and I have different ideas of want constitutes as bed rest it seems."

Both women giggled as Connie poured out two cups off coffee.

"What's this?" Asked Kathryn screwing her face up.

"I'm pregnant Kathryn it's decaffeinated coffee...why?" Frowned Connie unable to see the problem.

Kathryn walked straight to the sink tipping out the hot black liquid. "Where's the proper stuff?" She asked.

Connie started laughing. "In the cupboard...I'll boil the kettle."

"So...what's got you out of bed this early?" Wondered Kathryn as she made herself a fresh cup of coffee.

"I've been thinking about Grace..." Connie sighed. "...I've no idea how she'll react about me and Jacob...she's only here for two weeks...what if we spend that time falling out...what if she wants to go straight back."

"You need to tell her Connie..." reasoned Kathryn. "...your her mother...she loves you and if she's not keen to start with she'll come around, Jacobs a lovely man and he makes you happy...why wouldn't she want that for you?"

"Thanks Kathryn." Smiled Connie appreciating the pep talk.

"No problem...what time do you pick her up?" Asked Kathryn.

"Her flight lands at nine thirty...I'm so nervous." Beamed Connie.

After sharing breakfast with Kathryn and Chakotay, Connie and Jacob made their way to the airport. "So we're keeping the news about the baby to ourselves until after the wedding." checked Jacob.

Connie nodded. "I think it's for the best, I don't want to overwhelm her."

"That's fine with me..." Agreed Jacob. "...Kathryn and Chakotay know their not to say anything?"

"Its all sorted." Smiled Connie.

Parking up at the airport the couple waited outside the arrivals gate for the passengers to file out.

It felt like the longest time for Connie as she waited for the first sight of her daughter, wringing her hands together with nervous excitement.

"Gracie?" She whispered. "Gracie!" She called weaving her way through the crowds. "Sweetheart..." Connie sobbed as she pulled Grace into a fierce hug. "...I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you to mum..." Replied Grace happily laughing. "...how did you know?"

"Know what sweetheart?" Questioned Connie with a frown as she stepped back holding her daughters cheeks between her palms.

"That we'd need help with my bags..." Said Grace looking round her mum to the man waiting patiently for them. "...dad said I could surprise you." She huffed.

"I'm not following...I haven't spoken to your dad." Connie insisted.

"Oh...well..." Grace looked over her shoulder to the assistant who parked up a trolley with two large suitcases on. "...erm surprise, I guess." she beamed innocently at her mum.

Connie's eyes went wide. "Your staying..." she gasped. "...please say your staying!" She hoped.

"If that's okay with you." Chuckled Grace.

"Oh it really is..." Connie hugged grace to her again. "...this is perfect."

Jacob chose this moment to step forward putting his hand on the small of Connie's back.

"Grace?" Said Connie pulling back. "This is Jacob...he's...erm..." Connie struggled to find the words. "...he's-" "-is he your boyfriend?" Whispered Grace.

Connie chuckled. "He is, yes...but there's more-" "-Hi Jacob..." Grace cut off her mum. "...nice to meet you."

Jacob chuckled. "Nice to finally meet you to Grace...although...your mum talks about you so much I feel like we've already met." He smiled kindly.

The journey from the airport was a quiet one, Jacob drove while Connie watched her daughter in the rear view mirror. "She won't disappear you know." Remarked Jacob reaching over to give her thigh a reassuring squeeze.

"What?" asked Connie puzzled.

"If you take your eyes off her for a second she won't disappear." Advised Jacob.

Connie rolled her eyes at him and continued her surveillance.

"Right!" Exclaimed Jacob. "I'll drop you here..." he could see Grace was confused. "I'll take your bags home...give you and your mum some time together."

Grace's eyes began to sparkle. "Shopping?" She looked to her mum.

"If you fancy it." Teased Connie.

"YES!" Squealed Grace.

As Jacob drove away, Connie reached for Grace's hand. "I really have missed you." She told her.

"Mum...what's wrong?" Asked Grace sensing her mums trepidation.

They walked together, pushing the door open to the shopping arcade. "There is something I need to talk to you about..." Started Connie as they strolled passed shop after shop. "...me and Jacob haven't been together very long...I don't want you to think it's something I've kept from you-" "-mum it's fine..." Shrugged Grace. "...your aloud a boyfriend...it's not something I've seen before...it'll be different..." She smiled. "...you've always been so focused on your work."

"I know...and I need to apologise to you for that..." Connie squeezed Grace's hand. "...but things are different now."

"Why?" Questioned Grace.

"I know better now...its the biggest regret I have letting you walk away...I didn't think I could be happy with the simple life...I thought I needed more..." Connie tried to get her point across. She cleared her throat. "...look Grace...there's something I'm trying to say...its just...I don't want you to hate me...I don't want you to leave me...I need you."

"Mum...what's going on?" Frowned grace.

"I...Jacob...he asked me to marry him and I said yes." She blurted out.

"Oh..." Grace's face dropped. "...what about me?" She asked.

"Gracie, I'm so happy your back...Jacob is happy your here..." Connie halted stopping outside the shop she'd been heading for. "...I want us to be a proper family...he makes me happy sweetheart...he's a good man...please, I want you to give this a chance...I'm not the same person I was back then."

"Fine..." Sulked Grace. "...one chance...I won't be pushed aside again mum...it's all or nothing...I don't want to be second best-" "-Grace, you've never been second best to me...never. I've just been really bad at showing it." Admitted Connie.

"You should have a summer wedding." Stated grace half-heartedly making the effort.

"I thought maybe an autumn wedding would be nice." Ventured Connie waiting with baited breath.

Grace saw the expression on her face. "THIS YEAR!?" She exclaimed.

"This week?" Said Connie smiling hoping for the best.


	14. Chapter 14

"You can't be serious..." Grace laughed. "...I thought you said you hadn't been together very long...why the rush?"

"That's just it though..." Connie tried to explain. "...it doesn't feel like we're rushing anything..." She pointed to the shop behind Grace. "...I need to pick a dress...I was hoping you would help and I'd be over the moon if you'd be my bridesmaid."

Grace turning around, taking in the sight of the bridal shop. "Of cause I will..." She smiled. "...but I still think it's crazy."

Breathing a sigh of relief Connie led Grace into the shop.

"So what do you have in mind...?" Wondered Grace scanning through the rails of white dresses. "...you need to look like a princess."

"Just something simple Grace..." Connie smiled politely but inside worrying at the figure hugging dresses her daughter was admiring. "...it's just going to be a few of us on the day...I don't want a fuss."

Grace peered at her mum through a rail of gowns. "You look nervous." She stated.

"I fine sweetheart..." Connie shuck her head at a dress Grace held up. "...your sure your okay with this?"

"I just don't see the rush..." Grace moved onto the next dress on the line. "...but if it's want you want...what's Jacob like?"

Connie's face brightened. "He's the most annoying man I've ever met..." She chuckled. "...he's kind and loyal...he's funny to...you'll like him Grace I'm certain of it...he knows how to push my buttons..." She gave a knowing look. "...just like you...Grace I went on holiday...can you believe it?"

"Your lying...I've never known you take a holiday!" Grace brushed her off.

"I've been and I want to go again...the three of us." Claimed Connie.

Grace was left stunned as her mum moved away to talk to the shop assistant.

Pushing their way through the front door, Connie and Grace made it home three hours later. Upon hearing the commotion Jacob went to see, instantly making eye contact with Connie.

"I thought I was going to have to send a search party out for the two of you." Joked Jacob only after seeing how happy they looked.

Sticking her tongue out at him Connie made straight for the stairs taking her bags with her.

"She's gone to hide her dress." Grace explained giving Jacob a shy smile.

"Is that right..." he nodded. "...and do you have a dress?"

Grace held up her bag but made no move, she stayed rooted to the spot.

"Can I see?" Ventured Jacob.

"Erm...I guess..." Grace gave him a suspicious look. "...mum let me pick it myself." She pulled out a pretty mint coloured dress from her bag.

"Wow..." said Jacob genuinely amazed. "...I think that's beautiful...you'll look like a princess for sure."

"Thanks." Grace blushed.

"I hope you got shoes to." Jacob tried to put her at ease.

"Yep..." She nodded proudly. "...and a matching bag." Grace let her eyes wander around the hallway unsure of the situation or what to say next to the stranger stood in front of her.

"So..." stalled Jacob. "...Erm...I...I was thinking of making Bolognese for dinner...your mum said its your favourite."

Grace nodded again before she asked. "You cook?"

"Of cause..." Jacob gave her a cheeky grin. "...I've needed to learn...have you not tasted your mum's cooking?"

Grace giggled. "Its pretty bad, isn't it?"

"Its the worst." Whispered Jacob laughing with her.

"What are you two laughing at?" Asked Connie descending the stairs.

"Nothing." Grace and Jacob sang out together.

"I can see I'm going to be out numbered with you two..." Connie smiled brightly as she hugged her daughter to her. "...why don't you take your dress up to your room."

Watching Grace disappear from view, Connie walked into Jacob's embrace. "Where's Kathryn and Chakotay?"

"They've gone for a walk to give us some space..." Jacob told her. "...was she okay?" He wondered.

"She thinks it's crazy..." Connie told him. "...and strange...don't forget she's never seen this side of me before."

"She'll get use to it..." Came Jacob's off handed comment. "...come on..." he tugged Connie into the kitchen. "...can I trust you to chop vegetables?"

Connie, Jacob and Grace sat together in the kitchen eating the food they had prepared sharing comfortable conversation. Grace remained weary, her gaze often falling to Jacob as she tried to weigh him up.

"How did I do?" Asked Jacob motioning to Grace's empty plate.

"It was good..." agreed Grace. "...thank you..." She remained subdued. "...can I watch a film in bed."

"Of cause you can..." Connie gave permission brightly. "...I'll come up and see you soon."

Jacob called after her retreating form. "Night Grace, see you in the morning."

"Night." Came her meek reply.

"I'll talk to her..." Connie spoke up noticing Jacob's worried look. "...I would have thought Kathryn and Chakotay would be back by now..." looking to Jacob. "...you don't think..."

"It's a possibility." Accepted Jacob thoughtfully.

The truth was if the crew on Voyager managed to open up a rift Kathryn and Chakotay could be gone without warning and the idea of that saddened the couple.

"I should go talk to Grace..." Connie kissed the corner of Jacob's mouth before pushing herself away from the table. "...I don't know if I should mention them to..." She never got chance to finish her sentence. The sound of the front door opening pricked their ears.

"Kathryn?" Called Connie leaving the kitchen.

"Its just us." The small red headed woman answered.

Connie sighed as relief washed over her. "Where have you been till now? It's dark out!"

"We're fine..." smiled Chakotay. "...we didn't mean to worry you."

"It's Not that..." Connie pulled Kathryn into a hug. "...it crossed our mind that you'd gone home."

"We just wanted to give you time with Grace..." explained Kathryn. "...how did it go?" She asked as the four of them moved back into the kitchen.

"She didn't shout and scream..." sighed Connie. "...She said she was fine...but...she's very quiet...I don't know which is worse."

"I'm a stranger in her home Connie...we're getting married and she doesn't even know me...she's going to need time." Said Jacob trying to understand and reassure Connie.

"Maybe it would be better if we found somewhere else to stay." Suggested Chakotay.

"No...please..." begged Connie. "...you should be here...I'm going up to talk to her now...I'll see you both in the morning."

Connie left Jacob with their visitors.

"Grace?" Connie knocked on her bedroom door. "Can I come in?" She asked peeping inside.

"Sure..." She mumbled. "...who's downstairs?"

"Some friends..." Connie sat down next to Grace at the head of the bed. "...they needed somewhere to stay while Kathryn's recovering from surgery...they live in America...and she's been unable to fly."

"What happened?" Queried Grace.

"She fell..." Connie recalled information they had all rehearsed. "...we met them on at the coast...She fell on some rocks...she's okay now...just unable to go home just yet..." moving her arm around Grace's shoulders and kissed the top of her head. "...I know it's not what you expected when you came home but...I promise things will settle down and Jacob...you'll give him a chance won't you?"

"I will...it's just...it's..." Grace looked down at her hands knotted together on her lap. "...I thought it would be just me and you...like before...I...you've changed..." She gazed at her mum. "...why couldn't you change for me?"

"Grace?" Connie asked, confusion written all over her face.

"Your not the same...Your..." Grace huffed, frustrated. "...Your getting married...you take time off work...you laugh and help cook meals...and its all because of Jacob...why couldn't you do things like that while I was living with you...why couldn't you change for me?"

"But I did..." stressed Connie. "...I changed because it was you that made me realize the way I was...I didn't mean to push you away...but after you went...it broke my heart sweetheart and it made me even more unbearable..." She chuckled. "...I know...you wouldn't think it was possible...I was just so sad that I'd lost you...and I was angry at myself for not seeing what I'd done...Jacob just gave me the opportunity to be the person I wanted to be for you."

Grace cuddled into her mum. "Shall we start over?"

"I'd like that." Connie sighed with relief but it was short lived.

"So your getting married and we have temporary house guests...is there any other news?" Laughed Grace happy that they'd cleared the air, but she got no reply. Looking up she saw the same anxious expression cross her mum's features. "Mum?"


	15. Chapter 15

"Mum?" Asked Grace again.

"I'm scared Grace." Admitted Connie.

"Why?" Worried her little girl.

"Because I have you back and I can't loose you again." A tear rolled over Connie cheek until she quickly wiped it away.

"Why will you loose me?" Frowned Grace.

"I have some more news and I'm terrified for your reaction." Confessed Connie.

"Is it bad?" Grace squeezed her mum's hand.

Connie couldn't find the words, instead she lifted the hand that her daughter held and placed it on the small baby bump she carried, still could quite inconspicuous but Grace knew what she was being told.

"Really..." She asked mesmerized. "...I'm going to be a big sister?"

"None of this was planned...I want you to know that..." insisted Connie, so desperate for Grace to understand she missed the look of wonderment shining back at her. "...it was a complete shock and I certainly didn't plan on dropping all of this on you the day you got here...the four of us can be a family...I'll make time for me and you-" "-mum!" Grace cut Connie off. "I've always wanted to be a big sister." She said simply.

"Really...Your okay...Your not upset?" Checked Connie not sure she was understanding what she was hearing.

"No...this is so cool..." smiled Grace. "...please can I tell my friends...can I tell dad?"

"You can..." chuckled Connie. "...but not now...it's getting late...get some rest and you can tell anyone you want tomorrow."

Connie stood from the bed, kissing her daughter's forehead. "I love you Grace, I'm so happy your staying...it's all I've wanted since you left."

"Love you too mum."

Jacob jumped, his mind foggy with sleep. He looked around him, then down at the woman sleeping peacefully on his chest. Something had woken him and with the answers out of reach he began to drift off again until a sound jolted him into action. "Con!" He hissed as he pulled himself out from under her. "Connie!"

He heard the noise again, glass breaking. His skin prickled, the tiny hairs on the back of his neck rising.

"What!" Connie snapped, unimpressed with the rude awakening.

"Get to Grace." He demanded. "Hide." Quickly moving around the room Jacob pulled a baseball bat quietly from the wardrobe.

"What is it?" Panic gripping Connie, her stomach firmly lodged in the back of her throat.

"There's noises coming from downstairs..." He whispered until the sound happened again cementing his explanation. "...go! Do as I said."

Creeping out onto the landing Jacob watched over the stairs. "Don't you dare do anything stupid!" Threatened Connie before heading to Grace's room.

Taking slow steady steps down, Jacob descended the stairs, the bat raised over his shoulder ready to swing. His heart pounded in his chest at the sound of creaking floorboards, of footsteps, the hinge of a door whining as it was moved confirmed that someone was indeed lurking downstairs.

He took one tentative step after another, edging closer and closer towards the front door. Checking it was locked he moved on, coming to the living room first, he stopped and listened intently for any clue for the whereabouts of the intruder. His gripped flexed on the wooden handle, ready if need be to lash out and protect his family.

The door swung open with no warning.

"Argh." Jacob lashed out, rage driving him.

"Whoa!" Came a load shut from the dark figure as he dodged the flying bat. "ITS ME! It's me!"

Relief flooded over Jacob at the sound of his friends voice. "Jesus! Chakotay...I thought there was someone in the house!" He let out the breath he was holding.

"There IS someone in the house." Stated Chakotay as he raised his weapon and moving further down the hallway checking each door or hiding place as they went.

The two men moved into the kitchen with the crunch of glass under their feet.

"Its been forced." Said Jacob investigating the back door, the framework splintered.

The duo gazed around. "Where are they there's no where to hide." Huffed Chakotay before he heard a static sound coming from his pocket. Reaching inside he pulled out his com badge. "Voyager? Chakotay here...please respond."

"Pl...e...advised...alien...we...ex...pods...your...lo...ion...please re..." came a disjointed voice down the line.

"Voyager? Tuvok...please say again!" Tried Chakotay but the line went dead.

A loud thud rang out from upstairs. "Nobody could have got passed us..." said Jacob trying to convince himself. "...surely!"

"Unless this was a distraction..."suggested Chakotay. "...to separate us...divide and conquer." Frightened for the safety of the women they'd left upstairs both Jacob and Chakotay sprinted into action, they dashed back taking the steps two at a time.


	16. Chapter 16

"Grace!" Hissed Connie shaking her daughter from her sleep. "Grace...sweetie come with me."

"Mmm?" Murmured the ten year old.

"Come with me." Insisted Connie as she through back the covers and easing Grace from the bed.

"Mum what's going on?" Mumbled Grace, rubbing the sleep from her eyes she watched her mum remake her bed packing it with near by teddys.

"It's okay..." Connie took her hand, sticking her head through the bedroom door she scanned the landing. "...Come with me."

As quickly and as quietly as they could manage, mother and daughter scurried across to the guest bedroom. "Kathryn?" Whispered Connie.

In the darkness Connie felt a hand take hold of her wrist and for a spilt second panic descended, her stomach did a back lip and goosebumps covered her skin. "I've got you." Kathryn whispered back, pulling the pair into the room and closing the door.

"What's going on?" Connie asked. "We could hear someone downstairs."

"We were woken nearly an hour ago..." Kathryn explained, keeping her voice low. "...there was static coming through our com badges...like Voyager was trying to contact us-" "-what's Voyager?!" Hissed Grace.

"Hi...you must be Grace..." greeted Kathryn. "...your mum's told me so much about you...about how your very clever and independent...your going to have to trust us for a little while and I promise everything with be fine."

Grace nodded and clung to her mum as Kathryn continued her explanation.

"I've managed to clear up the signal a little but...not enough...from what I can make out more al..." Kathryn stopped herself, conscious of the frightened girl beside them. "...we have two more unwanted guests."

"Is that who's in the house!" Connie demanded to know.

"I think so..." sighed Kathryn. "...Chakotay went down to check a while ago...he was doing a parameter check when I heard the glass smash."

"This is ridiculous!" Huffed Connie in frustration. "Why us? I really don't get it!"

Kathryn said nothing just reached for the pad she'd been trying to translate. "I've managed to figure it out...I did it today while we were out...that's why it was late..." the captain shifted uncomfortably. "...it was like pulling one little lose thread...the whole thing unravelled...there's everything for my family tree to addresses..." confessed Kathryn. "...their a rogue group of a larger society...a advanced peaceful one-" the crackling voice of her chief security office could be heard across the room. "Pl...e...advised...alien...we...ex...pods...your...lo...ion...please re..."

"Tuvok?" Kathryn smiled.

A loud thud could be heard across the hallway. "What was that!" Sobbed Grace.

"Sssh..." smoothed Connie. "...it's okay...we won't let anything happen to you." She looked to Kathryn and watched as she pulled her weapon from under a pillow. "Stay behind me!" She commanded.

More noises could be heard from Grace's room, glass breaking and then a large electronic sounding bang echoed around the house. The harsh smell of burnt fibres drifted towards them, an intrusive smell that hit the back of there throats.

"Mum!" Whimpered Grace.

Kathryn aimed her weapon ready to stop whatever emerged from the room opposite but a movement in the corner of her eye distracted her at the very moment the door burst open. "CHAKOTAY!"

"GET DOWN!" "FIRE!" Shouts rang out as beams of light sliced through the air. "STAY BACK!"

Chucks of plaster from the walls was sent flying, stray shots just missing their human targets.

Connie dropped to the floor covering Grace, protecting her pride and joy with her own body, a blatant disregard for her own safety. "It's okay...it's okay..." she chanted over and over. "...I've got you sweetie."

"TARGET ON THE MOVE!"

The banging and crashing that followed made it feel as though the whole house was shaking. "THERE'S TWO!"

"IN PURSUIT."

As the fire fight moved from upstairs Jacob dashed to Connie's side. "Con...Connie." He soothed her back.

"Jacob?" She questioned, confusion evident on her face for a split second before she looked down checking Grace. "You okay sweetie?" Her voice trembled.

"Mum..." Grace sobbed. "...what's happening...I'm scared."

"We're fine now it's okay..." Connie hugged her and looked to Jacob for answers. "...what's happening?"

"One...Erm...taken care of..." Jacob struggled to explain. "...the other...has...he went out the bedroom window...Chakotay and Kathryn...they went to...you know."

Connie nodded her understanding. "When is this going to be over? It's not safe for Grace to be here!"

"Actually..." Kathryn interrupted them. "...it's the safest place for her."

"Kathryn I need answers...NOW." insisted Connie.

"I'll go give Chakotay a hand to fix the backdoor." Offered Jacob giving the women some space.

"Thanks." Smiled Connie sadly accepting a kiss on her forehead.

"Come...sit down." Kathryn sat on the bed and Connie joined her. "Grace is the one their after..." said Kathryn plainly. "..this is the safest place...here with us where we can protect her and you...like I said earlier...their a rogue group...they're operating outside of their governments regulations...their from Voyager's future...we are going to help their government stop this groups experiments and these attacks were aimed to stop us reaching their home world."

"And why Grace?" Asked Connie pulling her daughter closer.

"Our theories were correct...you...Grace are descendants of mine..." Kathryn laid a gentle hand on Connie's shoulder. "...my engineers...their close...to opening the rift, they've already had one open but it collapsed to quickly."

"Your from the future?" Checked Grace.

"We are...yes..." smiled Kathryn cupping the little girls cheek. "...and I'm so sorry you've been dragged into this but everything is fine now."

"You can't tell everyone about this Grace..." Connie spoke calmly. "...this stays between us...it doesn't leave this house."

"Sure..." came her meek voice. "...does Jacob know?"

"He does sweetheart..." Confirmed Connie. "...well I suppose we better try and fix this place up." She added spying the gaping hole in the door in front of them.

Standing the two women followed Grace into her bedroom. "Jesus!" Gasped Connie taking in the sight. There was glass everywhere from the window that was completely missing, the frame on the grass below, the smell of burning still hanging in the air.

Grace's bed, the reason for the smell, delicate wisps of steam floated upwards from the large singed hole in the centre. Her teddies blown away by the sheer force of the energy weapon the aliens had used in their attacks.

"They thought that was me!" Realised Grace squeezing her mum's hand.

"Its all over now..." Declared Kathryn. "...when I'm back on Voyager I'll be in contact with their government...this stops here and now." Her voice thick with anger, her eyes shining with determination.

"Can you tell me what Voyager is now?" Asked Grace intrigued.

"Voyager is Kathryn's spaceship." Said Connie simply.

"Wow." Smiled Grace forgetting all about the destruction that surrounded them. Her questions came thick and fast as the three of them went downstairs in search of Jacob and Chakotay.


	17. Chapter 17

The early hours of the morning were spent making repairs, sweeping glass and all broken furniture were loaded into a skip and as the day wore on Jacob went in search of Connie.

"You shouldn't be doing that!" Said Jacob as gently as possible.

"Its a wall and a bit of paint Jacob..." sighed Connie sounding completely fed up. "...it needs doing...we're supposed to be getting married tomorrow...suppose to having people come back here for drinks...I've got my daughter keeping the biggest secret she's ever going to keep and we still don't know for sure if we're out of danger!"

"It'll work out sweet cheeks-" "-You can't know that..." Connie dumped the roller she was using into its tray. "...damn it!" She huffed as she pulled her phone out of her back pocket.

"What is it?" Asked Jacob confused.

"I forgot to book me and Grace into the hairdressers tomorrow morning." She groaned.

"Don't worry-" "-Why are you so laid back about all this...I know we're not making a big deal out of this but I'd like to be looking my best..." Connie waved off Jacob's retort, cutting him off before he had chance to say one word. "...Your opinion on the matter doesn't count...Your biased."

"If you'll just button it for one minute and listen...you've no need to worry about the hairdressers because I've sorted it...someone will be here at nine to do hair and makeup..." Jacob chuckled at Connie's surprised expression. "...not that you need it...and I'm not being biased...Your beautiful...even now!" He added looking at the smudge of paint on her cheek.

"Thank you muscles." Connie wrapped her arms around Jacob's waist, leaning into him.

"No problem...listen...I've been thinking..." he hooked stray strands of hair behind her ear. "...with everything that's been going on...I should stay with you tonight-" "-I'd like that..." Smiled Connie hugging Jacob more tightly to her. "...I'm not superstitious...we can all go to the registry office together."

"Your sure?" Checked Jacob craning his neck to see her face.

"I'm sure...so what's for dinner?" Connie wondered moving away from Jacob to put the lid back on the paint tin.

"Kathryn's making sandwiches." Jacob made a worried face making Connie laugh.

"Surely she can't mess sandwiches up." Said Connie hopefully.

Walking out of Grace's bedroom the couple walked the landing to the stairs. "Who did the plastering?" Queried Connie noticing the now smooth walls, all signs of the fire fight gone.

"Me..." answered Jacob proudly. "...just the new doors to hang up here then the walls to paint in a few days when the plasters dry and the house will be good as new."

"What about all the mess downstairs?" Wondered Connie as they descended the stairs.

"You can thank Chakotay and Kathryn for that." Declared Jacob showing Connie into the kitchen were Chakotay was keeping a watchful eye over Grace as she put the finishing touches of paint on the new door frame and Kathryn plated up the sandwiches.

Everything was back in its rightful place accept for a few tools on the work top. "You guys have been busy." Smiled Connie.

"Mum!" Beamed Grace passing off her paintbrush to Chakotay. "I've been painting and Chakotay let me help him put the new door on."

"You've all done a wonderful job." She said hugging her daughter.

"Come on people..." commanded Kathryn. "...foods ready."

Chakotay approached Kathryn from behind, wrapping his arms around her middle. "Not something I'd ever imagined you saying and it not filling me with dread." He chuckled letting her know he was teasing but it wasn't enough to save him from an elbow in this ribs. "Umph."

A triumphant look passed over Kathryn's features as she turned in his embrace. "Something to say commander?"

"Not at all captain." He replied sweetly before capturing her lips in a gentle kiss.

"Okay. Okay you two..." Jacob cleared his throat. "...Not before dinner."

Smiling at each other the command duo moved apart and joined the others at the table.

They chatted together as the food was devoured. Connie became distracted by Grace and Jacob across the table from her, pulling faces at each other as they tried to pinch food from each others plate. Feeling a gentle pressure on her hand Connie was brought back from her daydream. "They'll be fine you know." Said Kathryn quietly, noticing Connie's gaze. "He's been wonderful with her this morning."

"Looking at them now..." Connie sent Kathryn a rye smile. "...I'm going to have my work cut out with them...and when this little one gets here..." she placed her hand on her small bump. "...I'll have three children in the house." She laughed before turning serious again. "Will the two of you still be here for the wedding tomorrow."

"I couldn't possibly say..." Kathryn said sadly. "...I hope that we are...but-" "-I know...it would just be nice that's all." Connie squeezed Kathryn's hand.

Their moment was interrupted by a loud shriek followed by giggling. "Jacob! Give it back." Called Grace as she chased Jacob from the table and around the kitchen. "Get your own!"

Connie happily watched on as her daughter pursued her soon to be husband and the chocolate biscuit he had pilfered from her plate, what pleased her more was the fact there was several of the same biscuits in the middle of the table. They had chosen to play together.

"That biscuit won't be fit for eating." Connie called over shaking her head trying not to laugh as Jacob dropped his prize on the floor, Grace skidded on her knees snatching it back. Quickly, before Jacob had a chance to take it back, she peeled back the paper to take a bite but soon stopped, screwing up her face. "Here...you have it..." Grace went to hand it back to Jacob. "...it's squashed and melted."

"Your right...three kids." Chuckled Chakotay from the other side of Kathryn.


	18. Chapter 18

Connie woke the next morning, a strange feeling settling over her. Today she would marry the love of her life. She didn't feel nervous or scared, there was no doubt. Just the feeling of contentment.

"Morning sweetcheeks." Mumbled Jacob into the crook of her neck.

"Morning muscles." She smiled at him over her shoulder.

"I'm going to get my things together and take them downstairs..." Jacob climbed out of bed. "...I'll let you get ready in peace up here with Grace and Kathryn."

"They still here?" Worried Connie.

"As far as I know-" as if on cue there was a knock at the bedroom door. Already in his jeans, Jacob opened it as Connie sat up in bed.

"Its only me." Smiled Kathryn as she walked in with a tray of breakfast.

"This looks great." Smiled Jacob making a move to take the tray.

"Oh no you don't..." snapped Kathryn. "...this is for Connie, Grace and me...yours is downstairs with Chakotay."

"Well I know when I'm not wanted." Huffed Jacob. He kissed Connie gently. "I'll see you in a few hours then..." he regarded her for a second. "...Your not going to changed your mind...right?"

"I can't wait to marry you Jacob..." Smiled Connie kissing his lips again. "...now leave...I'm on a schedule here."

As Jacob left Kathryn placed the tray down beside Connie. "You make a start...I'll get Grace up...if that's okay with you."

"Sure...and thank you." Said Connie grateful to have her friend still with her for the time being.

Peeking into Grace's room Kathryn slowly pushed the door open. The sight of the little girl made her smile and her heart swell. At some point in the night she had wiggled free of her covers and was now laid starfish style on her front.

Kathryn sat carefully beside Grace, combing her fingers through her long dark locks. "Sweetheart...it's time to get up."

"Just five more minutes." Pleaded Grace.

"Come on..." Chuckled Kathryn. "...Your mum's waiting for you...today's the big day."

Grace flopped over onto her back to look at Kathryn. "He's not going to hurt mum is he?" She wondered, a frown creasing her forehead.

"I'm certain he won't..." comforted Kathryn. "...he worships the ground your mum walks on and he adores you."

"How can you know, you've know them a couple of weeks." Grumbled Grace defiantly.

"I've actually known them a little longer..." Kathryn looked to the door then back at Grace. "...Your mum and Jacob...They spent a little time with us on board Voyager before we arrived here."

Grace looked shocked at her new found confidante. "In the future?"

"Yes...but what I'm about to tell you stays between me and you..." Kathryn gave Grace a pointed look. "...You need to promise...I'd be breaking the temporal prime directive."

"I promise..." Grace agreed readily. "...that sounds very important."

"Very...after your mum left the ship I was very sad...her and Jacob had become good friends...because I'm the captain I don't get to have many friends...so I missed them so much..." She held Grace's hand. "...Chakotay searched the records for you, your mum and Jacob-" "-and did he find us?" Grace became impatient.

"He did...I can't tell you much but...I can promise you your mum and Jacob will be very happy together."

Grace clambered up and fell into Kathryn's arms. "Thank you Kathryn." She said as they squeezed each other tightly.

"Your welcome...now come on, our breakfast will be getting cold." Smiled Kathryn taking Grace's hand leading her to her mother.

"You nervous?" Asked Chakotay as he plated up his and Jacob's breakfast.

"I feel like I should be...but..." Jacob shrugged. "...no...I honestly can't wait...I'm full of excitement...I can't believe how lucky I am...I feel like it's all a dream...like I'm going to wake up at any moment and realise I've never even met a Connie Beauchamp."

"I know that feeling well..." Chuckled Chakotay. "...still have trouble believing Kathryn changed her mind about us...I think Connie had a lot to do with that though."

"She's very persuasive when she wants to be..." Jacob looked to Chakotay. "...and if persuasion doesn't work...She has this glare..." he uses two fingers waving them in front of his own eyes. "...it bends people to her will." He laughed.

...

"Okay..." murmured Jacob standing at the bottom of the stairs waiting for his soon to be wife to appear. "...now I'm nervous..." He sucked in a deep shuddering breath before letting it out. He fixed his suit for the four time and checked his tie in the mirror. "...what if she's seen the light?"

Chakotay stood beside him wearing his own suit gave Jacob a reassuring slap on the back. "Today will be perfect."

Hearing movement upstairs both men's attention shifted, they watched as Kathryn descended. "She won't be long..." She smiled. "...mother and daughter are having a moment."

"Is everything okay? Please tell me Grace hasn't changed her mind about all this." Worried Jacob.

"Everything's fine...I promise." Kathryn said brightly as she accepted Chakotay's outstretched hand as he helped her down the last few steps.

"You look beautiful." Gushed Chakotay.

"Thank you..." She kissed his lips and quickly used her thumb to wipe off the little smudge of lipstick. "...I'm thinking you should wear suits more often." Kathryn purred.

"But what are they talking about?" Panicked Jacob breaking the command teams mutual appreciation.

"I've no idea..." admitted Kathryn. "...Grace's smile is brighter than Connie's..." She paused seeing Jacob's face drop. "...I didn't mean it like that...stop being so negative...they'll be down in a moment." She insisted before giving Chakotay a look to follow her.

In the privacy of the kitchen Kathryn turned to look at her commander. "The crew have a stable rift open...they've just made contact."

"Oh." Was all Chakotay could manage.

"B'Elanna said she can't hold it open indefinitely..." Kathryn sighed using her left hand to rub her temple. "...I can't...I really wanted to be there for her."

"It was risky for us to be there in the first place Kathryn..." Chakotay became the voice of reason. "...Being at such a public event..." he shuck his head. "...I know it's not what you wanted to hear but-" "-I know...your right..." agreed Kathryn leaning into him. "...we need to say good bye."


End file.
